dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Kayle Chamlett
Kayle Chamlett is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, as a hero representing DragonSoul. Appearance Story The 1st Cycle Kayle is among the first warriors to be summoned at the start of the war by the Warrior of Twilight, and often travels with Axarath. The 2nd Cycle During this cycle, Kayle again travels with Axarath along with a newly summoned warrior Zak Sterling and faces off with Samael Helvetica at some point. The 5th Cycle Kayle plans to get his revenge on the Unknown for his and Axarath's defeat four cycles ago. Before they duel, however, Kayle learns that Calderone Hale is a Warrior of Madness, much to his disbelief. The 7th Cycle Kayle and the Unknown have a rematch once again, taking place somewhere away from the battle between the Twilight and the Madness. The 13th Cycle By this cycle, Kayle is among the longest-living warriors in the war. Battle ---- ---- Kayle Chamlett Savage Spearman - Performs aerial spear attacks with brute force. ---- Brave Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Kayle's Weapons: swords, daggers, spears, axes, poles, thrown weapons, and grappling weapons. Kayle's Armor: shields, cloaks, bangles, helms, headbands, bandanas, clothing, light armor, and chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes Story Specific 1st Cycle Kayle: "She has great powers. Are you sure she is worth protecting?" Zero: "If it costs me my life instead of hers, yes." Kayle: "Very well, then. But be sure to keep an eye out for yourself as well." 2nd Cycle Kayle: "So Zero has fallen into enemy hands..." Zak: "But that's...! No!" Kayle: "It is just me or are more humans falling prey to their emotions that easily?" Zak: "Hey! Watch it!" Kayle: "As far as any of us are concerned, Cloud Rain may be dead by now. Or worse..." Axarath: "Or worse what? Kayle, you're not suggesting that he would..." Kayle: "It's just a worse case scenario. That is considering the fact that he still has a soft spot for Terra. At any rate, Terra may be the contributing factor for Zero's downfall." Zak: "Any kind of downfall? I don't BELIEVE this! And here I am hanging out with some winged walking-talking dragon-man who broods a lot! Wonder how it feels being smarter for a savage." Kayle: "Hmph." Samael: "You look familiar... at least from what I'm seeing." Kayle: "Familiar? I don't even know you, so get out of my way." Samael: "Ah, I see. You possess the savagery of a Drakenaer. A common trait among them, I might add." Kayle: "Just get to the point, shades. I don't have all day." Samael: "Oh, in a hurry to die, are you?" Kayle: "No. In a hurry for YOU to die!" 5th Cycle The Unknown: "The slave you've been traveling with on your world is but a pawn of Eris now." Kayle: "You think for one second that I believe you?" The Unknown: "You can always see for yourself." Kayle: "Well, I just about heard enough. Now we shall cross blades!" 13th Cycle Kayle: "Axarath and I... we have been through a lot together despite what differences we may had concerning our races. I've since learned a lot from him." Taarin: "So let me get this straight... you and I are Drakenaer, and yet we've lived in different worlds? Something tells me I may have to look into my ancestral history again." Kayle: "You don't want to know of my homeworld. You may find yourself hunted alive if you do." Kayle: "Would you keep your voice down? Or do I have to do it for you?" Neydro: "Okay, sorry. Just calm down, you old drake." Kayle: "Hmph." Trivia *Kayle's encounter quote towards Bunyan alludes to what Spock often says about humans in general in the original "Star Trek" series.